Automotive assemblies, such as torque converters, typically include a set of retainers as part of a one-way clutch that performs a variety of functions. For example, the retainers may provide support and piloting for adjacent needle bearings, facilitate lubrication of the one-way clutch components, and provide piloting for the inner race of the one-way clutch. A set of retainers is typically used in which different retainers include different features to provide the functions described above. As a result, the retainers are relatively simple and typically require few manufacturing steps to produce. However, including a set of retainers can significantly increase the weight of the one-way clutch. In addition, including a set of retainers increases the number of components that are assembled when constructing the one-way clutch.
Considering the limitations of previous retainers for one way clutches, an improved design is needed.